100 Percent Fluff and Diapers
by azarathangel
Summary: Cookie dough wars, pillow fights, chair tipping, cloak tangling, and spinning. What more could you ask for in a totally pointless oneshot? robrae


I wanted to write a more humorous piece so this came up! All fluff and no conflict unless intense pillow fighting is a conflict… anyway. I guess this could be sorta epiloge-ish for a soul worn thin: a story, but only if you want. She can feel emotions people! Live with it! This is a very pointless and stupid piece so ya its idiotic and dumb but hey whatever flame it if u want people this is a time where I will accept pairing flames just cause this is such a pointless story. But it's kinda cute so there. :-P

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Punk Rock 101 by Bowling for Soup, or the Rooty Jr. character from IHOP kid menus.

Evilsangle that is frekin hilarious! (ur last review for soul worn thin story)

Onto the fluff!

FLUFFINESSFLUFFINESSFLUFFINESSFLUFFINESSFLUFFINESSFLUFFINESSFLUFFINESSFLUFFINESSFLUFFINESSFLUFFINESSFLUFFINESSFLUFFINESSFLUFFINESS

Robin entered the kitchen around noon to see his girlfriend at the stove. As he got closer, he could hear her cussing at the recipe book in front of her. Laughing quietly to himself, he snuck up behind her as quietly as he could. Taking a large step towards her, he grabbed her around the waist and placed a quick kiss on her neck. She screamed slightly before turning around in his arms and scowling.

"Don't, EVER scare me like that Bird Boy!" Raven yelled. She reached behind her and grabbed a handful of dough from the bowl she had been cussing out earlier. Upon seeing this, Robin sprinted across the room as fast as he could. Raven chunked it at him and Robin rolled to the side, barely missing being hit in the head by the dough. Raven's eyes glowed white as many more balls of dough rose behind her, all encased in magic. Robin's eyes went wide and he jumped up as the first one was thrown at him. Raven continued her barrage of dough balls as Robin ducked, dodged, and blocked each one.

"Rae! I don't even like sugar cookies!" Robin yelled as he dove behind the counter. The torrent of cookie dough slowed and Robin chanced a peek over the counter. Raven was furiously scraping the last of the dough out to form one single ball which she hurled at his face. It grazed the top of his head only as he ducked again. Raven raced towards him and dove over the counter top at him. Jumping just beyond her grasp, Robin flew into the living room. Raven followed. She chased him around the living room many times before Robin turned and leapt over her as she ran at him.

He grabbed a pillow from the couch and whacked Raven over the head with it. He drew back for another hit but Raven sprinted off to the other side of the room before he could hit her with it again. Laughing, he ran after her, hitting her everytime he got near enough.

"Robin! Quit it!" Raven laughed as he hit her again. An impish smile made its way onto Robin's face as he chunked the pillow at Raven. It hit her in the center of the back and she stumbled forward, catching herself on the end of the couch. Robin ran full speed at her and jumped at her, tackling her around the middle and landing on the couch on top of her. He smiled triumphantly down at her as he straddled her stomach. "Now what are you going to do Boy Blunder?" Raven laughed.

"Since I don't want to tell you, I'll show you!" Robin cried out. He wiggled his fingers before bringing them down on her sides, poking and tickling. Raven immediately started laughing uncontrollably, squirming under Robin and trying to get away.

"Robin stop! Hahaha stop it that tickles!" She laughed.

"It's supposed to!" Robin said loudly. Raven was clutching her sides and trying to hit Robin off but she was laughing too hard. Tears were running down her face as she rolled off the couch, Robin still working his feather-light touch on her stomach and neck.

"Robin!" Raven shouted through her laughter. She blasted him off her and he flew through the air. Turning once, he fell with a loud thump behind the couch.

"Ow." Robin said.

"Serves you right for tickling me, tackling me, and throwing a pillow at me." Raven laughed. Robin was silent. "Robin?" Raven crawled back onto the couch and looked over to check on Robin. As she leaned her head over the top of the couch, she was met with a kiss on the lips from an obviously ok Robin. Right then, Cyborg walked in.

"Ok then." Cyborg said with one eyebrow raised. He turned around and left the room. Raven broke the kiss and she and Robin laughed. Raven hit Robin with a pillow.

"Hey! What was that for?" Robin asked, rubbing his head with a smile.

"Sneaking up on me. I forgot to mention that before so I had to do something else. And I still owe you." She said in a mock-serious tone, sitting cross-legged on the couch and crossing her arms.

"Aw I'm sorry Rae. Forgive me?" Robin said in a sugary sweet voice and leaning over the back of the couch and putting his arms around her shoulders. Raven smiled innocently before a rainstorm of pillows fell on Robin. He fell back again behind the couch. While he was trying to find he way out, Raven ran over to a chair and sat down on it, smiling innocently and twiddling her thumbs.

Robin poked his head out of the top of the mountain of pillows and saw Raven sitting there looking at the ceiling. Smiling to himself, he sunk back down into the pile and crept out the side of the pillows. Crawling over to Raven's chair, he slowly stood up behind it.

"Payback!" Robin shouted. He tipped the chair and leapt backwards. The chair crashed to the ground and Raven somersaulted out of it backwards into Robin's arms. The door hissed open again, and Robin and Raven looked up to see Beast Boy walk in chomping on a tofu bar. He froze when he saw Robin and Raven on the floor. Swallowing his bite of tofu, Beast Boy laughed.

"Hey it's the lovebirds! Get it? Haha I crack myself up!" Beast Boy laughed out loud. Raven frowned and pushed him back out with her powers. "Hey! I was just kidding!" Beast Boy yelled. "NOOOOOOO! NOT THE SUPER-WEDGIE! RAVEN NOOOOOO!" Beast Boy's voice could be heard fading in the distance as he ran down the hall. Robin laughed and Raven tried to stand up.

Robin kept a firm grip around her, but finally she escaped his arms. Untangling her cloak from around her body, she started to walk away from him. Robin had different plans though. Reaching out a hand, he grabbed her ankle and she turned and fell backwards over the couch into the pile of pillows she had previously dumped on his head.

"You idiot." Could be heard from behind the couch as Raven muttered under her breath. When she didn't reappear, Robin walked over to the couch and looked over at her. Her cloak was wrapped around her small body and she was on her back in the pillows, unable to get up. Robin smiled down at her, chin resting on fist. "Don't just sit there you dolt help me up!" Raven said. Robin shrugged and sat there, not moving.

"No. You're cute when you're mad." He said innocently. Raven rolled her eyes and went back to trying to get herself out. After squirming for a bit, she gave up and just laid there.

"Will you please help me." She stated dryly.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Robin cooed. Robin reached over, grabbed one corner of her cape, and yanked it.

"Ahhhhh!" Raven yelped as she spun over and over, finally ending up on the floor with Robin still holding a corner of her cape. Raven stood up with a small frown on her face and snatched her cape from Robin's hand. "Gee, thanks…" She muttered sarcastically, standing up and brushing herself off.

"Welcome Rae-Rae!" Robin smiled like a little kid and rocked back in forth holding his ankles. Raven crossed her arms and turned to head towards the door. Robin sighed to himself before running up behind her and scooping her up in his arms, bridal style. Raven still had a frown on her face, and Robin started to worry she really was mad at him, but a twitch of her lip betrayed her true feelings. Just then Starfire walked in. "What is this, Walk In On Robin and Raven Day?" Robin said in an exasperated tone. Raven giggled a bit at his comment.

"I was not aware today was a holiday, friends! I am of the apologies what must we do to prepare for this day?" Starfire questioned in her naïve way.

"Well Star we need a pack of super-absorbent diapers with pancake designs on them from the store. Will you please get them for us? We will do the rest of the decorations." Raven told her. Robin fought to hold back his laughter at this ridiculous request. Starfire nodded happily.

"Yes I shall fetch the pancake diapers at once! I shall return soon friends now you may continue with your task of decorations! I shall see you in the later hours!" Starfire chirped happily as she bounced out the door. As soon as the door closed, Robin burst out laughing.

"Pancake design diapers? What the heck were you thinking Rae? She'll be gone for hours!" Robin roared with laughter.

"Exactly." Raven stated matter-of-factly, a smug smile on her face.

"Does she even know what a diaper is? Or a super-absorbent one at that?" Tears were now running down his face.

"Don't know, don't care. Mind putting me down?" Raven asked. Robin looked down at the girl he was holding and shook his head. "I thought not…" She sighed. Robin laughed again and walked to the stereo. Pushing a button with his toe, the opening drum b for Punk Rock 101 started playing. "I haven't heard this song in a long time." She commented.

"Still one of my favorites!" Robin said. He started spinning around with her still in his arms. The sound of the two teen's laughter filled the air. Collapsing on the couch, Robin panted a little from spinning around so much. "Whoa I'm dizzy now."

"That's what you get for spinning around a room for three consecutive minutes."

"Hahaha very funny who was the one enjoying it so much again?" Robin asked her.

"You." Raven smiled. Robin rolled his eyes.

"Cookie dough wars, pillow fights, chair tipping, cloak tangling, and spinning. I'm exhausted." Robin yawned. He fell down on his back on the couch. Raven was now sitting on his stomach. Robin held out his arms and Raven sighed.

"You are so spoiled." She joked, lying down with him. Robin wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her.

"I know." He smiled as she tenderly kissed his forehead. "Bet you're tired too though."

"No you think?" Raven's head was resting on his chest as she listened to his heart beat. Her eyelids were feeling heavy and they slowly closed as Robin traced figure-eights on her back.

"Good night Rae." Robin whispered, his own eyes starting to close too. Pretty soon, both were fast asleep, huddling against each other for some warmth against the air conditioner.

A few hours later, Cyborg walked in. 'Time for some Game Station!' He thought. He ran over to the couch but stopped short at the sight of Robin and Raven asleep on the couch. After taking a couple of pictures, Cyborg's brotherly side took over and he covered them with the blanket they kept on the couch. Smiling warmly, Cyborg tiptoed back out of the room.

"I have found the diapers of the pancakes!" Starfire yelled as she zoomed into the room! "Friends? I have acquired the diapers. Friends?" Starfire said as she floated into the room, holding a bag of super-absorbent diapers with Rooty Jr. designs on them. "Oh friends Robin and Raven are asleep on the sofa! I must not wake them. I know! I shall do the decorating for them, as they do not seem to have done anything yet!" Starfire said, light bulb visible above her head. She quietly flew to her room to get some of her Blorthal decorations. Hanging up the last of the streamers and bells, Starfire stepped back to admire her work.

Some balloons she found left over from Raven's sixteenth birthday party were in random places around the room, though Starfire had not understood why they were not big and round but stretchy and floppy. There was ribbon and crepe paper hanging from the ceiling and clumps of bells were taped everywhere. 'I wonder what friends Robin and Raven intended to do with the diapers…' Starfire wondered. 'I know! They are to be the hats!' Starfire thought happily. She ran over to the bag and ripped one of the packages open. She took out one of the many diapers and placed it on her head in a jaunty fashion. Smiling her twenty watt smile, Starfire flew out to get Beast Boy and Cyborg.

Robin slowly opened his eyes to see random decorations hanging up around the room. 'What the heck…' He thought. Reaching up to scratch his head, he felt something on him. 'A diaper! With pancake people! STARFIRE!' He thought. Groaning out loud, he gently woke Raven.

"Wha… Oh great." Raven muttered. Pulling a diaper from her head, she chunked it across the room. "How was I supposed to know there really were diapers with pancake things on them?"

"Can't go back now. Starfire decorated the place and everything. She really thought today was a holiday." Robin said. "Guess we have a celebration to do." Raven groaned. Robin sat up and Raven fell back onto the couch.

"I don't wanna get up." She complained. "I'm still tired. What time is it anyway?"

"Round seven. We missed lunch." Robin stated.

"No wonder I'm so hungry. Maybe there is normal food." Raven said, not wanting to think about consuming one of the disgusting concoctions Starfire usually made.

"Is that music?" Robin wondered. "It's coming from the roof…"

"Let's check it out." Raven grabbed Robin's hand and materialized onto the roof. There waiting for them was Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy.

"Walk In On Raven and Robin Day, eh? Sound right, considering we all walked in on ya'll at least once." Cyborg chortled. "Who cares? Excuse for a barbeque!"

"Tofu dogs, ya hear? TOFU!" Beast Boy ran after Cyborg.

"Hello friends Robin and Raven. I found the diapers after many hours of searching. Are you not proud of me?" Starfire grinned.

"Good job Star. I don't think I could have found them if I tried to." Robin said. Starfire smiled and floated off towards the grill to see if she could get her hands on some mustard.

"Turned out okay. Normal food, no diapers on anyone's head anymore. But now we have a bunch of pancake super-absorbent diapers with no use… What a waste." Robin thought aloud.

"Not necessarily. I'm sure Beast Boy would love to have them." Raven grinned evilly. Robin laughed before taking her hand.

"One burger to rule them all. I'm starved." Robin said as he pulled Raven with him towards the table where Cyborg was holding a plate of hot dogs and burgers. Starfire was happily sipping a giant bottle of mustard and Beast Boy was munching on his tofu dogs. "Ya know, we should do this more often." Robin observed, pulling Raven closer and slipping an arm around her waist.

"It was fun, wasn't it Boy Blunder?" Raven laughed as they sat down with their friends.

The End

Yay pointlessness! Yes it was totally dumb and such and weird but hey whatever review! holds up mustard and cookies

Starfire: MORE MUSTARD! leaps up from table and chases azarath angel around Kuscotopia with little purple arrow following her and reddish dashes following azarath angel

Rest of world: COOKIES! they have blue dots


End file.
